Aprés le tournoi du kanto
by fullmixmi
Summary: Après le tournoi du Kanto, les joueurs de Seigaku prirent une semaine de vacance afin de se reposer avant d’attaquer les entraînements pour les nationales. Humour/ Shonen-ai Chap.8 en ligne!
1. Chapter 1

**Titre**** : Après le tournoi du Kanto**

**Auteur**** : Fullmixmi**

**Disclaimer**** : Les personnages de Prince of tennis ne m'appartiennent pas ! (Dommage)**

**Résumé** **Après le tournoi du Kanto, les joueurs de Seigaku prirent une semaine de vacance afin de se reposer avant d'attaquer les entraînements pour les nationales. Humour/ Shonen-ai**

**Remarque**** : Deuxieme fic ! Merci à Misro pour m'avoir encourager !**

Tezuka, après l'entraînement, donna les explications pour cette semaine de vacance. Ils étaient 18 à partir :

Les titulaires, le trio (Horio, Katsuo, Kachiro) ainsi que leur entraîneur de plus Sakuno et Tomoko. Ils avaient en tout 8 tantes de 3 places chacune. Ils tirèrent donc à la courte paille :

(P.s : j'ai vraiment tiré au sort)

Tente 1 :

Oishi/Echizen/Kaidoh

Tente 2 :

Horio/Tezuka/Fuji

Tente 3:

Kikumaru/Kawamura/Momo

Tente 4 :

Kashiro/Katsuo/Inui

Tente 5:

Sakuno/Ryuzaki/Tomoko

Ils partirent le lundi matin et reviendraient samedi soir. Tezuka précisa qu'il ne voulait aucun retardataire. Il regarda à l'évidence Momo et Echizen, qui détournèrent les yeux en sifflotant. Puis, Bucho régla quelques détails avec Oishi.

Le lundi matin, un miracle a eu lieu Momo et Echizen n'étaient pas en retard ! (Si, si c'est vrai vous ne rêvez pas !). Le Bus partit donc au complet. Après 2 heures de trajet, ils arrivèrent enfin au camp. Ils descendirent du bus. C'était un camp assez petit, à cette époque de l'année il y avait très peu de monde. Ils choisirent un coin prés de la rivière et des grands arbres. Oishi fit la répartition des tentes ainsi que des partenaires pour les quelques jours à venir. Ils devaient monter eux-mêmes leur tente par groupe.

Quand ils commencèrent à préparer leur petit habitat, deux personnes avaient disparus. Echizen et Momo étaient introuvable. Tout le monde commença à chercher les fameux portés disparus. Lorsque après une bonne heure de recherche intensive, Ryuzaki-sensei reçut un appelle du chauffeur de bus qui disait qu'il avait trouvé 2 jeunes garçons au fond du bus mais il ne s'était aperçu de ça que lorsqu'il était rentré à Seishun Gakuen.

Après quelques minutes, Ryuzaki-sensei raccrocha et déclara :

-« Je vais aller chercher les deux baka qui se sont endormis dans le bus, je serais de retour demain. Tezuka tu t'occuperas du camp pendant mon absence et Oishi tu l'aideras comme d'habitude »

Puis après avoir pris quelques affaires, elle partit en taxi qui l'attendait quelques mètre plus loin.

Le groupe finie de monter les tentes. Puis Tezuka annonça les taches que chacun devait faire :

-« Les taches seront effectuées par tente. Donc, le groupe 1 (la tente 1) nettoiera la vaisselle après chaque repas, le groupe 2 ira chercher du bois, le groupe 3 rangera le coin qui nous permettra de manger sur un milieu propre et le groupe 4 et 5 prépareront les repas. Il commence à se faire tard commencer vos taches. Yudan sezu Iko»


	2. Chapter 2

Tout le monde se mettait au travail. Comme le groupe 1 n'avait rien à faire puisqu'ils devaient faire la vaisselle après manger, Oishi aida donc le groupe 3 a rangé le camp. (P.s : dans le groupe 3, se trouve bien sur Kikumaru). C'est pour sa qu'après quelques minutes Oishi et Kikumaru étaient introuvables. Donc Kawamura se retrouva tout seul pour ranger le camp, mais bien sur en mode « BURNING » sa aller plus vite. Kaidoh, lui, préféra aider à préparer le repas.

Quand enfin le groupe 2 (Horio, Tezuka, Fuji) était revenu avec du bois plein les bras, ils avaient trouvé au passage Oishi et Kikumaru, qui apparaissaient tout rouge. Le dîner était enfin prés et le camp était semi ranger, il ne faut pas oublier que Kawamura en mode « ranger » détruit tout sur son passage. Le groupe 5 (Sakuno, Tomoko) servit le dîner. A la première bouchée tout le monde se dirigea vers les toilettes les plus proches. Inui sortit son carnet ainsi qu'un stylo pour ecrire le résultat de son fabuleux dîner qu'il avait fait puisqu'il était dans le groupe 4.

Après que la plupart des personnes soient revenus avec une tête affreuse, Tezuka ordonna à Inui qu'il atterrirait dans le groupe 1 donc avec Kaidoh, se lui valut un énorme sourire sur le visage. Donc à la place, Echizen lui irait dans le groupe 4 avec Kachiro et Katsuo.

Puis enfin car il mourrait de faim, Kawamura et Kachiro se mirent à faire à manger pour toute l'équipe. Dés qu'ils mangèrent, ils ne fient que des compliments aux deux jeunes chefs qui rougirent fortement. Le groupe 1 se leva et prirent la vaisselle pour allée la lavée. Sauf que Oishi finit tout seul car cette fois c'était au tour de Inui et Kaidoh de disparaître.

Pour la fin de soirée, Tezuka avait prévu de se retrouver tous devant le feu de camp et de discuter. Toute l'équipe s'assit autour du feu et firent griller des marshmallow. Quelques minutes avaient passé mais aucune discussion ne s'installa. Donc Fuji alla chercher dans son sac une bouteille et reviens avec un grand sourire. En voyant la bouteille Tezuka se leva mais Fuji le fit se rasseoir (il peut faire super peur parfois Fuji !)

Fuji-« Je présume que tout le monde connaît les règles ? »

Kashiro-« euh……..nan je crois pas que je connaisse un jeu avec une bouteille. »

Katsuo : « moi aussi »

Fuji soupira

Fuji : « Je vous jure ses jeunes, aucune culture ! C'est super simple ! Alors, on s'assoit en rond puis une personne prend la bouteille et la fait tourner. Et quand la bouteille s'arrête enfin il doit embrasser la personne que la bouteille à montrer. »

De gros yeux se firent voir. Surtout chez les plus jeunes. Tomoko se leva et emmena Sakuno avec elle :

Tomoko : « ça sert à rien de rester, y a pas Ryoma-sama »

Puis Horio, Kashiro et Katsuo partirent eux aussi :

Horio « Ils ont des jeux bizarres les sempai »

Il ne restait que 7 personnes : Oishi, Inui, Kaidoh, Tezuka, Fuji, Kikumaru et Kawamura.

Fuji : « Bon on va enfin pouvoir commencé »


	3. Chapter 3

Fuji : « Bon qui va commencer…. » Il regarda tout l'équipe mais tout le monde détourner les yeux.

« L'honneur va revenir à mon meilleur ami ! »

Kikumaru leva la tête pris la bouteille et la fis tourner. Quand enfin, sous le regard inquiet de Oishi, elle s'arrêta elle tomba sur………Inui. Yeux grands ouvert, Kikumaru s'approcha tout doucement de l'homme à lunette. A cet instant, Oishi détourna les yeux et sous le regard de serial killer de Kaidoh, Kikumaru embrassa à la vite fait le plus rapidement possible Inui. Puis Kikumaru reprit sa place ayant une couleur rougeâtre. Quand à Inui, il sortit sont carnet.

Oishi : « Ne me dit pas que tu prends aussi des notes sur ça ! »

Inui : « Toute information est importante »

Oishi avait les larmes aux yeux et Inui n'arrêta d'affirmer à Kaidoh qu'il préférait de loin ses baisers. Mais malgré ces paroles Kaidoh fit la geule pendant toute la soirée à Inui.

Fuji : « Bon le prochain sera ……………………Kawamura »

Kawamura : « J Je ne pense …pas que je….sois fort dans se do domaine. »

Fuji tapa sur l'épaule de celui-ci avec un grand sourire qui signifiait « tu n'as pas le choix je l'ai décidé », il ne put que céder. Il fit tourner la bouteille qui tomba sur Oishi. Ils se regardèrent mutuellement, terrorisés.

Oishi : « On est obligé ? »

Fuji ne répondit que par un grand sourire. Oishi et Kawamura se rapprochèrent, se rapprochèrent encore, se rapprochèrent encore un peu plus. Puis quand Fuji donna un grand coup dans le dos à Kawamura, il s'écroula sur Oishi mais par malheur quelqu'un avait laissé une raquette juste derrière Oishi, se qui provoqua un Kawamura en mode « Burning ».Il commença à introduire la langue dans se baiser. Oishi avait les yeux grands ouverts, il ne bougea pas, il était devenu un mollusque. Quand enfin Kaidoh et Kikumaru détacha le pauvre Oishi de Kawamura, il ne bougeait toujours pas.

Eiji : « Bravo Fuji tu la traumatisé, il ne bouge même plus »

Fuji : « Il fait des choses bien pire avec toi »

Eiji : « …. »

Résumons, nous avons un traumatisé, un qui fait la gueule, un autre qui n'arrête pas décrire des choses perverses dans son carnet, puis un autre ayant un énorme sourire sur le visage et qui en attendait encore.

Fuji : « Donc le prochain sera…. »

Inui : « Tezuka ! »

Fuji : « Nan pas lui !! »

Inui : « Il me faut quelques données à son sujet, et de plus tu n'avait pas dit qu'il fallait tous qu'on participe ? »

Fuji répondit par un sourire qui signifiait « Inui ne t'endort pas se soir sinon tu risque de ne pas te réveiller le lendemain ». Tezuka suppira, il était le capitaine d'une équipe de baka. Il n'allait pas vraiment faire ça ! Mais vu qu'il était à coté de Fuji, et qu'il n'avait toujours pas pris la bouteille pour la faire tourner, Fuji lui donna un coup dans les cotes. Alors il se dépêcha de prendre la bouteille est de la faire tourner. Il l'a fit tourner à plusieurs reprises puisque Fuji donnait un coup à la bouteille pour qu'elle tombe sur lui. Après au moins 15 minutes que Fuji jouait avec la bouteille, Tezuka se leva, il en avait marre. Il rentra dans sa tente pour aller dormir sauf qu'il oublia qu'il dormait dans la même tente que Fuji. Puisque Fuji et Tezuka était parti, les autres arrêta le jeu et se dirigea vers leur tente respective. Kikumaru emmena Oishi avec lui dans sa tente, où il reprit conscience.

Donc petit récapitulatif :

Tente1 :

Inui/Kaidoh

Tente 2 :

Horio/Tezuka/Fuji

Tente 3 :

Kikumaru/Oishi/Kawamura

Tente 4 :

Kashiro/Katsuo

Tente 5 :

Sakuno/Tomoko

**Comment aller se passer cette nuit ?**


	4. Chapter 4

Tente 1 :

Kaidoh/Inui

Je crois qu'on a pas besoin de décrire (:P)

Tente 2 :

Horio/Tezuka/Fuji

Horio se sentait de trop. Il finirait la nuit dans la tente 4 avec Kachiro et Katsuo puisque Echizen n'était pas là.

Tente 3 :

Kikumaru/Oishi/Kawamura

Cette fois c'est Kawamura qui se sentait mal à l'aise. Il finirait la nuit dehors.

Les premières années avaient entendu pendant toute la nuit des bruits extremement bizarre, ce qui les avaient empêchés de dormir. Alors il se retrouvèrent le lendemain matin avec des cernes énormes. Et c'est au petit matin qu'on avait retrouvé grâce à Tezuka, frigorifié le pauvre Kawamura qui était sorti de la tente à cause de nos 2 tourtereaux de Oishi et Kikumaru mais avait oublié de prendre une couverture ou encore un pull.

Après, que tout le monde se soit levé, on voyait les amoureux se donnait la becté. Les plus jeunes étaient H.S en voyant ça. Quand enfin, Ryuzaki-sensei arriva au camp avec les 2 retardataires. Tezuka ordonna qu'ils fassent 75 tours de camps. Ils se changèrent puis allèrent leur punition.

Ryuzaki-sensei entra dans sa tente pour aller ranger ses affaires. Lorsque que Tomoko se plaignait de maux de ventre atroce d'après elle (c'est Tomoko dont on parle :P). Elle décida d'emmener Tomoko voir un docteur et Sakuno l'accompagnerait étant donné que c'était sa meilleure amie. Elle confia encore une foi le camp à Tezuka. Lorsqu'elles furent enfin partit, Tezuka décida de jouer à un jeu tous ensemble. Mais il ne savait pas trop qu'elle jeu faire.

Tezuka : « Quelqu'un à une idée ? »

Fuji : « Moi je pro…. »

Tezuka mis la main devant la bouche, ne voulant pas entendre de jeu sortir de la bouche à Fuji puisque le jeu d'hier c'était assez mal dérouler.

Tezuka : « Quelqu'un d'autre à une idée ? »

Inui : « Un penalty Team avec moi dernier Inui jus »

Tout le monde sauf Fuji : « Refusé ! »

Fuji : « Moi je voulais ! »

Oishi : « Pourquoi pas un poule, renard vipère ? »

Kikumaru : « C'est quoi se jeu ? »

Oishi : « C'est assez simple. Il y a 3 groupes les poules, les renards et les vipères. Les poules attrapent les vipères, les renards attrapent les poules et les vipères attrapent les renards. »

Inui : « Donc tout le monde est attaquant »

Oishi : « Exacte, il ne faut pas se faire attraper sinon on devient prisonnier et se de notre équipe doivent venir nous délivrer mais surtout pas se faire arrêter. Vous avez compris ? »

Fuji : « Mais comment reconnaître nos ennemis ? »

Oishi : « On a tous un foulard de la couleur de notre équipe. »

Kikumaru : « Il a l'air bien se jeu »

Tezuka : « On est tous d'accords pour se jeu »

Oishi : « Donc les équipes sera :

Poules : Horio/ Kachiro/Katsuo/Echizen

Renards : Inui/ Fuji/Kikumaru/Momo

Vipères : Kaidoh (trop tentant :P)/ Tezuka/ Oishi/ Kawamura »


	5. Chapter 5

Poules : Horio/ Kachiro/Katsuo/Echizen

Renards : Inui/ Fuji/Kikumaru/Momo

Vipères : Kaidoh (trop tentant :P)/ Tezuka/ Oishi/ Kawamura

Les poules avaient un foulard jaune, les renards avaient un rouge puis les vipères en avaient un vert. Pour se jeu, il allèrent dans la foret. Bien sur, les autres groupes ne savaient pas où se trouvait le camp adverse.

Opération à faire : 1/ trouver le camp de ses adversaire sans se faire attraper

2/ Attraper nos adversaires

Les premiers à gagner serait se qui aurait capturé tout leur adversaire. Les prisonniers seraient emmenés dans le camp adversaire et pour qu'ils soient délivrer n un de leur coéquipier devait les touchaient sans que l'autre équipe ne puisse voir.

La partie débuta.

Chaque groupe décida de laisser une personne dans leur camp au cas où.

Poule : Echizen qui avait reçu l'ordre de Horio de ne pas dormir.

Renard : Inui qui avait été prévenu par Fuji qu'il ne devait pas prendre de notes et de s'interéssait au jeu.

Vipères : Kawamura qui ne devait en aucun cas prendre quoique se soit dans ses mains.

Se sont les Vipères qui trouvèrent en premier leur camp adverse. Kaidoh, Tezuka et Oishi se positionnèrent de sorte à prendre facilement leur adversaire. Bien sur, ils n'avaient pas le droits d'attraper leur adversaire dans leur camp, ils les prendraient des qu'ils sortiraient dans leur camp. Le premier à être pris fut Kikumaru qui ramena Horio dans leur camp. Il fut attraper et emmener par Oishi. Oishi demanda à Kawamura de changer de place comme sa il pourrait jouer un peu. Quand enfin Momo décida d'aller délivrer Kikumaru, il observait le camp des vipères mais ne vit pas l'acrobate. Il chercha mais quand il le trouva, il le trouva dans une position plutôt embarrassante, il décida de faire vite demi tour.

Entre deux, Kachiro retourna dans son camp, il réveilla Echizen et changea de place avec lui. Dés que ceci fut fait, Echizen trouva à autre endroit pour dormir, sauf qu'il avait oublié qu'il avait encore des adversaires. Il tomba nez à nez avec Momo. Donc il eu un voyage gratuit comme prisonnier, au moins là il pouvait dormir, mais il n'avait pas prévu que Momo ne le laisserait pas dormir. Se voyant de trop, Inui partit à l'attaque de nouvel ingrédient pour son prochain cocktail.

Fuji se retrouva donc tout seul dans son équipe, il kidnappa alors Tezuka pour quelques temps. Horio et Katsuo étaient entrain de chercher, mais à chaque fois qu'ils bougeaient, ils tombèrent sur les petits couples se faisant un gros câlin. Donc comme personne ne jouait, il décidèrent d'aller à la rivières se baigner. Après bien une heure de jeu, Kachiro ne voyait plus personne passer. Il commença à s'inquiéter et partit de son poste. Sur son passage il vit Kawamura et lui demanda si il avait vu le reste de l'équipe, il lui répondit que non. Alors ils décidèrent de revenir au camp.

Les minutes passant, les couples revenaient un à un. Ils avaient tous les cheveux ébouriffés, les vêtements mal mis ainsi que des feuilles et de la terre partout. Quand il fut tous de retour, vu leur état il était préférable de prendre une douche.

Ils partirent tous avec une serviette autour de la taille dans les douche commune ().


	6. Chapter 6

Les douches étaient assez petites et comme il n'y avait que 5 douches, ils devaient entendre chacun leur tour que l'un deux est fini.

Les premiers étaient Oishi, Tezuka, Kaidoh et Echizen. Dés qu'ils rentrèrent dans les douches, ils furent vite suivis par 4 autres personnes étant Kikumaru, Fuji, Inui et Momo, qui ne se génèrent pas pour entrer dans les douches de leur compagnon.

Après quelques minutes les derniers qui étaient Kawamura, Kashiro, Katsuo et Horio voulurent aller se laver mais quand ils rentrèrent dans les douches, ils entendirent des bruits suspects et repartirent de plus belle. Ils décidèrent donc d'aller prendre leur douche plus tard quand se beau monde aura fini.

Quand, enfin les petits amoureux finirent, il était déjà midi mais à cause d'eux ils devraient attendre que les autres d'avoir finis de prendre leur douche pour manger.

Juste avant le repas, Tezuka eu un appelle de Ryuzaki-sensei qui dura cinq minutes. Après cette conversation, il se leva:

Tezuka:«Ryuzaki-sensei ne pourra pas encore être ici se soir, il cavera que Tomoko à l'impadicite donc Ryuzaki-sensei restera à l'hôpital ainsi que Sakuno pour attendre ses parents. Elle sera de retour demain.»

Kikumaru:« Ochibi tu pourra être tranquille avec Momo, tu n'aura pas ton fan club qui te suivra tout le temps»

Echizen baissa sa casquette pour ne pas montrer qu'il rougissait à la remarque de Kikumaru mais on apercevait que ses oreilles avaient pris une belle couleur rouge.

Oishi:«Eiji! Je te rappelle qu'elles sont à l'hôpital!»

Kikumaru baissa la tête.

Fuji:«Doucement Oka-san, on sait que tu te fait toujours du souci pour les autres mais Eiji a dit ça sans réfléchir»

Momo:«N'est pas Oka-san!»

Momo savait très bien que cette remarque faisait rougir une fois de plus les joues déjà bien rouges de Oishi. Oishi pour s'excuser alla se placer à coté de Kikumaru et le pris dans ses bras.

Après ce petit contretemps, ils passèrent à table. Le camp était redevenu calme, on entendait les bruits de la rivières quand tout d'un coup un bruit de moteur se fit entendre. Ils se retournèrent tous vers l'autocar qui était maintenant arrêté. Qu'elle fut leur surprise quand ils virent descendre les titulaires deSt Rudolph.Enun éclair, Fuji se retrouva devant le bus avec les yeux grands ouverts quand on entendit:

Fuji:«Le machin mauve dégage du bras de mon frère!»

Yuuta:« Aniki quesque tu fous là!»

Fuji pris la place de Mizuki qui tomba par terre. Mizuki fit un regard noir à Fuji.

Mizuki:«Yuuta dit à ton frère de te lâcher sinon je te jure que tu vas te faire renvoyer de l'équipe!»

Yuuta:«Hein!!»

Fuji:« A bas alors là tant mieux, il sera mieux à Seigaku que avec toi!»

Mizuki:«D'accords Yuuta, dés notre retour du prendra tes affaires de l'école»

Fuji:«J'irai même les chercher avec lui!»

Akazawa:«Mizuki! Je te signale que tu n'es pas le capitaine donc tu ne décides pas de qui doit partir!»

Mizuki:«nfu..»

Yuuta:« Merci Bucho, tu m'as sauvé»

Akazawa:« T'inquiètes pas je fais pas ça pour toi. Si je ne l'avait pas fait Kaneda m'aurait fais la geule»

Yuuta:«C'est tellement gentil..»


	7. Chapter 7

Tout les titulaire de St Rudolph était présent sauf Nomura (celui à lunette xD). Tezuka alla saluer Akazawa:

Akazawa:«Vous etes ici pour vous entraînez pour les nationales, je présumes?»

Tezuka:« Non, on se repose une petite semaine avant d'avoir l'entraînement spéciale. Vous restez jusqu'à quand?»

Akazawa:«On va rester sûrement une semaines»

Kaneda alla rejoindre son capitaine (et petit ami), et l'attrapa par le bras.

Akazawa:« Je sais que t'es jaloux mais on discuté tranquillement»

Tezuka se retourna plusieurs fois, il avait l'habitude que Fuji lui saute sur le dos quand il parlait à quelqu'un. Mais là, Fuji était trop occupé à soit disant protéger son frère de Mizuki. Ce qui fit soupirer Tezuka.

Le pauvre Yuuta n'avait plus de bras libre, les deux était pris par Mizuki et Fuji. Il demandé de l'aide:

Yuuta:«Atsushi aide moi!!»

Atsushi:«Dans le bus t'arrêtais pas de nous dire que tu gérais avec Mizuki, donc maintenant tu gères!»

Yuuta:« Mais je savais pas que y'avait mon frère dans se camp!!»

Atsushi:«Ca c'est pas mon problème»

Atsushi s'éloigna en sifflotant.

Yuuta: «Tu me le payeras. Yanagi-sempai!»

Yanagisawa:«T'es dans la merde, dane»

Yuuta:«Au lieu de dire ça tu pourrais pas m'aidé?»

Yanagisawa:«Euh…nan, dane»

Yuuta:«Et pourrais-je savoir pourquoi?»

Yanagisawa:«En t'aidant je me mettrais Mizuki qui je te rappelles est notre manager, dane. Donc il me ferait souffrir à mort pour les mois à venir, dane. Et de me mettre à dos le Tensai de Seigaku, dane. Et pourquoi je devrais t'aider, dane?»

Yuuta:«Tu es mon sempai, et tu te dois de me protéger!»

Yanagisawa:«La Flem, t'es un grand garçon comme à dis Atsushi, dane»

Et il partit rejoindre Atsushi prés de la rivière.

Sa faisait déjà cinq minutes qu'ils étaient arrivés et Yuuta avait déjà mal au crâne. Entre, ces deux la qui s'envoyaient que des insultes et tous ses sempai qui ne voulait surtout pas l'aider. Quand tout d'un coup, il sentit une présence sur ces lèvres. C'était Mizuki qui était entrain de l'embrasser devant toute son équipe mais c'était pas le pire, c'était surtout devant son frère.

Fuji:«Quesque t'as osé faire?!»

Mizuki:«Bas quoi t'es devenu aveugle?»

Cette fois c'était au tour Fuji d'embrasser son frère, Mizuki resta sur le cul mais il n'y avait pas que lui. Tezuka était tombé dans les vappes ainsi que Yuuta.

Fuji:«Je te signale Mizuki que moi au moins je l'ai déjà vu nul! On prenait toujours nos bains ensemble!»

Mizuki: «Et quesque t'en sait que je l'ai pas déjà vu nul, je peut même te dire que c'était très récemment.»

Fuji: «Tu n'as pas osé le faire avec mon frère, c'est pas possible! Yuuta n'est pas aussi bête pour tomber dans tes bras!»

Mizuki:«Je peux même te dire que c'est lui qui m'as demandé!»

Yuuta qui était entrain de reprendre conscience ne peut s'empêcher de retomber dans les vappes après ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Tout le monde était venu aidé Tezuka à se réveiller mais lui personne n'était venu.

Fuji:«Je te crois pas!»

Mizuki:« Si tu veux la prochaine fois je te montrerais des photos!»

Fuji t'iras son frère qui était encore au sol. Yuuta se ramassait tous les cailloux qui était par terre.

Mizuki:«Maintenant je comprend mieux pourquoi il avait toujours des égratignures, c'est qu'il a un frère super débile qui ne fait même pas attention à lui. Nfu...»

Fuji: «C'est pour çà que le mec super débile t'as battu au tennis en à peine 10 minutes?»

Mizuki:«grrr..Oui mais moi au moins j'ai Yuuta et pas toi!»

Ils avaient commencé à se tiré la langue comme des enfants, qui aurait pu croire ça de la part du Tensai de Seigaku ainsi que du manager de St Rudolph.


	8. Chapter 8

Ils commencèrent à installer leurs tentes. C'était des tentes à 2 places, ils avaient donc décidé de mettre les couples ensemble, donc forcement Yuuta était avec Mizuki, sauf qu'ils avaient oublié un détail.

Yuuta:«Quesque tu fais Aniki?»

Yuuta avait réussi à se débarrasser d'eux pour quelques minutes. Mizuki était entrain de monter la tente.

Fuji:«J'installe mes affaires dans votre tente.»

Yuuta:«Et tu crois vraiment que je vais te laissé t'installé dans notre tente surtout qu'il n'y a que 2 places?»

Fuji:«T'as pas compris mon chou. Je dors avec toi mais pas avec cette chose.»

Yuuta:«Et il va dormir où?»

Fuji:«Dehors c'est ça place!»

Yuuta pris les affaires de son frère dans se bras et alla les déposer à coté du sac de couchage de Tezuka. Mais, il savait que Fuji ne se laisserait pas faire. Fuji fit un croche patte à Yuuta qui se retrouva nez à nez au sol.

Fuji:«Je te rappelles que je suis ton frère aîné et tu te dois de m'obéir!»

Pour pas qu'il se relève Fuji se plaça sur le dos de Yuuta. Yuuta rougit à cette emprise. Tezuka qui venait de voir la scène ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher les assiettes qu'il tenait dans les mains. En entendant çà, Fuji regarda Tezuka. Tezuka pour une fois n'était pas de glace, son regard dégager de la colère.

Tezuka:«Il fallait me le dire plus tôt»

Et sur ces paroles, Tezuka fit demi-tour. Fuji ne comprenait pas trop se qui venait de se passé. Kikumaru regarda son meilleur ami.

Kikumaru:«Fuji! Tu n'as pas honte!»

Fuji:«Mais quesque j'ai fait?»

Kikumaru:«Tu rigoles j'espères, tu as embrassé Yuuta sur la bouche et tu t'es couché sur lui, mais sinon t'as rien fait!»

Fuji:«Mais c'est mon frère c'est normale!»

Kikumaru:«Je suis désolé mais je ne pense pas que Tezuka embrasse son frère surtout sur la bouche et ni se couche dessus!Et si il le faisait quesque tu ferais, tu aurais quels sentiments?

Fuji regardait ses pieds, il venait de comprendre. Tezuka était jaloux de Yuuta. Il n'y croyait pas, Tezuka Kunimitsu jaloux.

De l'autre coté, Tezuka s'était réfugié à coté de la rivières. Il jetait des cailloux dans l'eau. Quand il vit Oishi s'asseoir à coté de lui.

Oishi:«C'est rare de te voir comme ça, il faudrait que je prennes une photo»

Tezukajeta un regard noir à son meilleur ami.

Oishi:«Je rigole, je n'ai pas trop envie de réduire ton image de glace.»

Un silence s'installa et après quelques minutes:

Tezuka:«Pourquoi il fait ça, en plus il sait que je suis à coté»

Oishi:«Disons, qu'il aime son frère et qu'il veut le protéger contre une personne qu'il pourrait le voler à ses yeux.»

Tezuka:«Mais pour ça il pas besoin de l'embrasse ni de lui sauté dessus»

Oishi:«On peut dire que notre Tensai n'est un Tensai qu'au Tennis et pas forcement pour pouvoir réagir à des choses qu'il n'aime pas»

Tezuka:«T'as vraiment réponse à tout»

Oishi:« J'ai réponse à quelques questions»

Tezuka leva sa tête pour regarder le visage de son ami. Il lui fit un sourire. Ils se décidèrent à se lever.

Fuji était là devant lui, il regardait encore ses pieds. Mais Kikumaru le poussa et pris la main de Oishi pour les laisser parler tranquillement.

Ils ne disaient rien. Puis Fuji leva la tête mais ne regarda pas Tezuka, puis il sentit un caillou l'ayant toucher au dos, il se retourna et vit Kikumaru le regard de bonne volonté. Fuji regarda enfin Tezuka, il avait l'air si triste. Il ne pu s'empêcher d'aller se réfugier dans le torse de Tezuka. Tezuka l'entoura de ses bras. Le T-shirt de Tezuka commencé à mouillé, il remarqua donc que Fuji pleurait.

Tezuka:«C'est bon arrête de pleurer c'est fini, mais tu me doit me promettre de ne plus te mettre en travers du chemin de ton frère dans ses relations amoureuses.»

Fuji:«Oui..»

Tezuka:«Même si c'est Mizuki?»

Fuji:«Jamais!»

Fuji se sépara du torse de Tezuka et l'embrassa avant de repartir vers Yuuta.

Tezuka:«J'y crois pas je me suis fait avoir comme un débutant. Mais bon il vas falloir que je m'y habitus car je voudrais encore resté longtemps avec ce Tensai.»


	9. Chapter 9

L'après midi c'était bien passée. Certains avait dormi au soleil et qui c'était réveillé avec des coups de soleil, exemple: Kikumaru qui avait enlevé son T-shirt et qui c'était endormi sur le torse de Oishi et qui c'était réveillé aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Il faut dire que Oishi l'avait prévenu de mettre de la crème solaire car le soleil tapé assez fort. Mais il n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête et voila se qui s'était produit.

Oishi:«Bas alors mon chaton, on a pas voulu écouter et voila se qui arrive.»

Oishi avait un petit sourire au coin de lèvre.

Kikumaru:«Arrête de te moquer ça brûle!!»

Oishi:«Viens je vais te mettre de la crème»

Kikumaru se mit sur le ventre. Oishi mit de la crème sur ses mains et commença à étaler. On voyait que Oishi savait comment faire puisqu'on entendait les ronronnements de Kikumaru à l'opposer du camp.

Yuuta avait aussi fait une sieste il était terriblement fatigué vu se qui c'était produit se matin. Par contre, il s'était endormi contre un arbre tout seul et il se réveilla avec deux corps coller à lui. Facile de deviner qui s'était. Ces deux là dormait à point fermer. Et pour se venger de se matin, Yuuta se leva et les plaça tout les deux dans les bras de l'autre puis il alla chercher l'appareil photo. Dés que se fut fait, il montra la photo à tout le monde.

Lorsque enfin les deux belles au bois dormant se réveillèrent, et qu'ils virent qui était dans leurs bras, ils crient comme si il y avait un extraterrestre.

Yuuta était au sol entrain d'éclater de rire. Lorsque l'on vu Fuji et Mizuki ayant le cheveux décoiffés par l'énorme choc que sa leur à fait. Et qu'il y avait Yuuta par terre qui pleurait de rire.

Yuuta:«Le pire c'est que j'ai pris une des ces photos!»

Mizuki et Fuji:«QUOI!!!»

Yuuta:«En complète harmonie»

Et Yuuta rigola de plus belle.

Mizuki:«Si tu continue à rire, je t'assure que tu va le regretter, je doublerais ton entraînement spécial.»

Fuji:«Et moi tu me verra débarquer tout les jours à la sortie du collège!»

Yuuta:«Gloup..»

Ces arguments avaient très bien marché.

Certains avaient fait une partie de volley. Inui, Kaidoh contre Momo, Echizen. Mais lorsqu'on a un match sous se soleil brûlant et quand face on a Kaidoh Kaoru, lui qui est si endurant, on perd facilement. Mais ces choses se compliquèrent lorsque Momo et Echizen qui venaient de perdre ne voulaient pas boire le nouveau Inui Remix. Alors, ils avaient du courir jusqu'au toilette pour vomir cette chose affreuse que leur sempai faisait toujours avec autant de soin.

Le soir commença à apparaître. Ils allumèrent donc un feu et mettèrent un pull. Après avoir manger, Fuji avait préparé un jeu qu'il disait plutôt amusant. A cette remarque un frisson se fit sentir dans le dos de tout le monde.

Fuji:«C'est super comme jeux! Je vous assure!»

Kikumaru:«On devrait se méfier!»

Fuji:«Mais non mais non!En faite on va devoir traverser la foret »

Inui:«C'est tout? Tu manques d'idées se soir»

Fuji:« Attendez j'ai pas finis, traversé la foret oui mais en couple»

Kikumaru:«Je comprends mieux»


	10. Chapter 10

Quand les couples se mirent en place, Fuji réalisa. Un couple est composée de 2 personnes (logique xD), donc comme il était deja avec Tezuka, Yuuta serait donc avec Mizuki.

Fuji�: en parlant � voix basse�« Comment je vais faire�?�»

Il regarda un peu partout et se stoppa devant le trio des premières années. Quand, ces trois l� virent que Fuji débarquait avec un sourire qui faisait de loin une extrême peur. Ils eurent un réflexe de reculer. 

Horio�: les yeux remplis de terreur « Fuji-sempai?�»

Fuji se rapprochait de plus en plus, Katsuo et Kachiro c'était caché derrière Horio.

Fuji�:�«�N'ayez pas peur, je ne vous ferez pas de mal�»

De l'autre coté, les couples prirent une lampe de poche et décidèrent de l'ordre de passage. Les premiers a rentré était Oishi et Kikumaru. Kikumaru était solidement accroché au bras de Oishi, � un moment il lui demanda de changé de bras car il ne sentait même plus le sang circulé. Les autres aux camps devaient attendre au moins 10 minutes avant de rentré dans la forêt. Les deuxièmes furent Inui et Kaidoh, il était rare de voir Kaidoh aussi effrayé et Inui était aux anges puisque la vipère était collée tout contre lui. Puis enfin, Tezuka et Fuji partirent � la suite. Fuji avait un sur le visage un énorme sourire qui s'était retourné vers Yuuta pour lui dire un «�� tout � l'heure�», le visage de son frère fit frissonner Yuuta.

Yuuta�:�«�Je crois qu'on ne devrait pas y aller, raison de sécurité�»

Mizuki�:�«�Yuuta, tu aurais peur�?�»

Yuuta�:�«�On peut dire ça comme ç��»

Mizuki�:�«�Non, sérieux tu es un grand garçon maintenant c'est pas une petite foret qui va te faire peur, et puis sa risque d'être marrant�!�»

Yuuta�:�«�Ce n'est pas la foret qui me fait peur�»

Mizuki�:�«�Alors peut être que tu as peur du noir�?�»

Yuuta�:�«�C'est plutôt Aniki qui me fait peur�»

Mizuki�:�«�Mais t'inquiètes pas, c'est pas comme si il allait me tuer, enfin j'espère…�»

Les derniers � partir étaient Mizuki et Yuuta, ils se lancèrent donc dans cette forêt. Ils n'entendaient que le bruits de leurs pas sur les feuilles et sur des vielles branches ainsi que l'eau de la rivière. Plus les minutes s'écoulaient plus Mizuki s'était rapproché de Yuuta. Le manager commençait � grelotter.

Yuuta�:�«�Je t'avais bien que ce pull ne te tiendrait pas chaud, mais bon�»

Mizuki�:�«�J'ai pas froid�»

Yuuta�:�«�C'est pour ça que tu claques des dents et que tu frissonnes.�»

Mizuki�:�«�Mais, je sais que tu aimes bien se pull.�»

Yuuta enleva sa veste et la posa sur les épaules du brun. Mizuki nageait dans cette veste, pourtant il était plus âgé que lui mais il était plus petit. Pour le remercier, Mizuki voulu l'embrasser mais au moment où il se tourna, il tomba par terre. Yuuta l'aida � se relever. Il n'avait pas glissé, pourtant il était tombé. Il regarda derrière lui et vit le buisson bouger. Mais il ne fit pas attention et continuèrent leur chemin. 

Ils ne discutaient pas et ne se regardaient même pas. Mizuki voulut s'accrocher au bras de Yuuta mais encore une fois il tomba. Cette fois il en avait marre.

Mizuki�:�«�Qui est l��?�»

Il fouilla les buissons et tomba sur Horio.

Mizuki�:�«�Je peux savoir pourquoi tu nous suit et de plus pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de me faire tomber�?

Horio�:�"�Ano…C c'est Fuji-sempaii, il a dit que si t'essayer de toucher Yuuta-san, je devais te faire tomber"

Yuuta: "Aniki?"

Ils le laissèrent partir et recommencèrent � marcher lorsque, Mizuki n'arrêtais pas de se recevoir des petits cailloux. Cette fois c'était au tour de Kashiro.

Mizuki�:�«�Je présumes que toi aussi t'es envoyé par Fuji�!�»

Kashiro�:�«�Haii..�»

Mizuki était énervé, et d'une son pull était en piteux état et de deux il commençait � avoir mal aux jambes � force de marcher et de tomber. Yuuta qui voyait que Mizuki se fit faible, le pris dans ses bras. Malheureusement, il ne faut jamais se laisser porter par Yuuta. Il s'écrasa au sol.

Yuuta�:�«�Itaiii..�»

Mizuki�:�«�T'es vraiment pas doué�»

Yuuta avait mal � sa cheville et avait beaucoup de mal � se lever. Mizuki regarda la cheville qui paraissait avoir gonflé. Le manager sortit sa trousse de secours qu'il avait toujours sur lui. Et commença � le massé avec de la crème.

Mizuki�:�«�Heureusement que j'ai toujours cette trousse sur moi, je te jure le nombre de fois que je t'ai soigné c'est pas possible�»

Yuuta regardait les mains expertes de Mizuki qui était entrain de le massé.

Yuuta�:�«�Tu te rappelles de la premières fois où tu m'as soigné�?�»

Mizuki�:�«�Comment aurais-je pus oublier�»


	11. Chapter 11

Ils s'étaient assis l'un contre l'autre. Mizuki était retenu au torse de Yuuta et celui-ci l'entourait de ces bras.

Dans les buissons, tout le monde était là. Bien sur ils avaient du ligoté et emprisonné Fuji pour ne pas qu'il tape sa crise. Ils regardaient et écoutaient avec beaucoup d'attention, ils voulaient savoir leur histoire.

Mizuki:«Je me rappelles que tu n'était pas encore à St Rudolph, et que tu prenais des cours particuliers mais comparé aux autres tu étais plus fort»

Yuuta:«Exacte, et toi, un jour tu as débarqué en me demandant si je voulais rejoindre St Rudolph»

Mizuki:«Tu avait fait une des ces têtes!»

Yuuta:«Bien sur, au début j'avais refusé car Yanagisawa-sempai avait parlé de mon frère. Et quand entendant ça, sa m'avait énervé et tu m'avait répondu que ce n'était pas mon frère qui compté mais moi.»

Mizuki:«Mais tu t'es obstiné, et tu n'as pas voulu cédé même que je t'avais fait des avances»

Yuuta:«Des avances, tu rigoles c'était du harcèlement sexuelle!Dés que j'étais entrain de jouer t'arrêtais pas de siffler, je crois que le pire c'était dans les douches»

Là Fuji fit un bond mais fut retenu par Kawamura.

Mizuki:«Je ne faisait rien de spéciale»

Yuuta:«Me relooker quand je me lavais ou encore les mains baladeuses, si pour toi c'est rien de spéciale»

Mizuki:«Encore c'est pas le pire»

S'ayez arrêt cardiaque de Fuji.

Yuuta:«A tu veux parler de se que tu m'as fait subir pendant que je rentrais chez moi»

Mizuki:«nfu…C'était un peu pervers mais au moins sa avait marcher»

Yuuta:«Donc j'étais tranquillement entrain de rentrer chez moi lorsque je sentis quelqu'un m'emmenez je ne sais où»

Mizuki:«Je me rappelles même que je t'avais mis sur les yeux mon écharpe mauve»

Yuuta:«Oui, même qu'elle sentait ton odeur»

Mizuki:«Et j'ai qu'elle odeur?»

Mizuki c'était retourné et s'assis sur les genoux de Yuuta. Ils étaient face à face.

Yuuta:«Comment dire… de toute façon sa ne fait pas partit de l'histoire.»

Mizuki:«Je t'ai emmené se jour là à la piscine»

Yuuta:«Et tu m'as demandé de me baigner»

Mizuki:«Mais bien sur, dés que tu as vus que j'étais deja entrain de me changer, comme par magie tu étais resté»

Yuuta:«Je n'oublierais jamais la façon dont tu es rentré dan l'eau, c'était si… (Un petit sourire venait de naître sur ses lèvres)»

Mizuki:«Donc mon plan marchait à la perfection. Puis ce fut à ton tour d'entrer dans l'eau, pour ton age, tu étais pas mal»

Yuuta:«Alors que je commençais à faire quelques brasses, tu m'avais tiré sur le rebord de la piscine et au passage je mettais prisla plaque métallique (désolé j'ai pas trouvé comment sa s'appelle xD)»

Mizuki:«Tu étais sorti de l'eau en un éclair»

Yuuta:«Normale, je saignais je crois même que j'ai encore la cicatrice. Après tu t'es pris pour une super infirmière, tu es sortit de l'eau et tu as pris ta trousse. Tu avais désinfecter la plait et même mis un pansement.»

Mizuki:«Et comme un gros débile, tu t'es levé et t'as glissé sur ton propre sang. Niveau connerie t'as pas vraiment changé, nfu…»

Yuuta:«Mais je m'en rappelles que j'étais plutôt bien tombé»

Mizuki:«Oui sur moi»

Deuxième arrêt cardiaque pour Fuji.

Mizuki:«Le pire c'est que tu n'as même pas voulu partir»

Yuuta:«Tu venais de sortir de la piscine, tu étais ruisselant d'eau et je te voyait avec la lumière de la lune. De plus je sentais ton corps chaud sous moi, j'aurais bougé pour rien au monde»

Mizuki:«Le pire c'est que t'as osé m'embrasser»

Yuuta:«Je vois pas le probleme, tu n'arrêtais pas de me faire des avances»

Mizuki:«Tu n'as pas compris mon chou, je fais des avances mais les autres ne m'en font pas»

Yuuta:«Tu étais tout rouge, on aurait dit que t'étais un enfant. Et pour te venger tu m'as obligé de m'inscrire à St Rudolph sinon tu allais voire la police en leur disant que je te faisait du harcèlement sexuelle»

Mizuki:«Nfu… c'est que je suis malin moi»

Yuuta:«Bon maintenant je vais te faire payer pour ça»

Mizuki:«Et quesque tu vas faire?»

Yuuta se colla à Mizuki et…… Fuji leur tomba dessus. 

Fuji:«YUUTA!»


	12. Chapter 12

Il fallut au moins 8 personnes pour arrêter Fuji. Les deux amoureux ont faillit faire une crise cardiaque lorsqu'ils virent autant de personnes sortirent des buissons, et surtout voir Fuji qui allait soit défoncer son frère ou soit Mizuki. Il s'était formé une barrière autour de Fuji pour les protéger. 

Fuji:«Yuuta, comment tu as pu!»

Yuuta:«J'au pu faire quoi?»

Fuji:«Enfin, lui … le truc. J'aurais pu te présenter d'autres personnes, mais pourquoi cette chose?»

Yuuta:«Mais j'ai le droit de sortir avec qui je veux, et tu n'as rien à redire! Je ne viens pas te poser des questions sur ta relation avec Tezuka!»

Fuji:«Mais Tezuka n'a aucun défaut comparé au truc mauve!»

Yuuta:«Tu pourrais au moins l'appeler par son nom!»

Fuji:«Un truc mauve est un truc mauve!En plus, tu sais très bien se qu'il a voulu te faire avec cette technique où tu aurais pu te faire extrêmement mal!»

Yuuta:«Je l'ai pardonné!»

Fuji:«C'est pas une raison!»

Yuuta se tourna vers Mizuki, puis il aperçu qu'il pleurait. Il pleurait, non c'est pas possible, Mizuki Hajime pouvait pleurer? Des sanglots se faisaient entendre, et l'on voyait des larmes coulées.

Mizuki:«Je…je suis…vraiment désolé»

Puis il se leva et partit en courant. Yuuta regarda son frère fixement. 

Yuuta:«Tu es fier de toi? Quesque ça t'a apporté de faire ça? Non mais sérieusement!»

Fuji:«Je l'ai fait pour ton bien.»

Yuuta:«Mon bien! C'est toi qui décides pour moi! Je n'y crois pas! Je décide de ce qui est bien pour moi!»

Sur ces paroles, il partit dans la direction de Mizuki. Ils retournèrent au camp. 

Yuuta alla voir Mizuki.

Mizuki:«Ne m'approche pas, je suis un danger pour toi!»

Yuuta:«Quesque tu racontes?»

Mizuki:«Se cas dit ton frère est strictement vrai! Si tu restes prés de moi je te ferais souffrir!»

Yuuta:«Mais si tu restes loin de moi, tu me fera encore plus souffrir! Je ne peux vivre sans toi! J'aime tes cheveux sensuels, j'aime la mèche que tu fais tourner, j'aime le «nfu» que tu fais quand tu réfléchis, j'aime ta démarche, j'aime ton sourire moqueur, j'aime ton odeur mais avant tout je t'aime»

Yuuta avait les larmes aux yeux, il avait un regard déterminé. Quand à lui Mizuki le regardait ébaillit la bouche grand ouverte. 

Mizuki:«M..mais..»

Yuuta:«Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne!Depuis que je te connaît je souris, je ris se que je ne faisait pas avant. Je me suis fait des amis grâce à toi. J'ai réussi à reparler avec mon frère grâce à toi. Je suis devenu plus fort grâce à toi! Alors tu n'as pas le droit de me dire que tu veux que je parte!»

S'ayez, Yuuta pleurait. 

Fuji:«Je ne savais pas que c'était aussi fort»

Ils se retournèrent et virent Fuji derrière l'arbre.

Yuuta:«Bas maintenant tu sais! Et je te demanderais de ne plus te mêles de ma vie sentimentale!»

Fuji:«Je vais essayer, je ferais des effort»

Yuuta:«Arigato, Aniki»

Fuji:«Mizuki, je suis désolé. Je croyais que tu lui voulait du mal, normale je suis son frère, je voulait le protéger»

Mizuki:«C'est…rien»

Après cet incident notable, tout le monde alla dormir. Fuji eu du mal à laisser dormir Yuuta et Mizuki ensemble mais quand il vit Tezuka, il dit:

Fuji:«J'ai des choses plus intéressante à faire n'est pas, Kunimitsu?»


	13. Chapter 13

La fin de la soirée c'était bien passé à part quelques bruits suspects. Le matin, au petit déjeuner:

Atsushi:«Arrête de rougir Mizuki, mais je savais pas que Yuuta était aussi bon au pieux pour que tu cries comme ça»

Mizuki qui entendit cette remarque fit tomber sa tartine dans son bol de café. Et Yuuta détourna son regard, bien sur il avait un énorme sourire, bas il venait de recevoir un compliment de la part de son sempai xD. 

Du coté Seigaku, comme à leur habitude chacun mangeait en couple. Eiji avait repris des couleurs plus normales. Et Kaidoh c'était remis de sa peur d'hier.

Après que le camp soit rangé et que la vaisselle soit faite. Ils s'ennuyèrent à mort, personnes n'avait une idée de jeu qu'ils auraient pu faire. Quand enfin Fuji ( encore lui xD) se leva et avec un grand sourire aux lèvres:

Fuji:«J'ai peut être un jeu»

Les autres inquiets le regardèrent avec de gros yeux:

Oishi:«Et ton jeu à quoi sa consiste?»

Fuji:«C'est super simple, quelqu'un va devoir retrouvé son partenaire les yeux bandés»

Eiji:«Bas comment on fait pour le retrouvé?»

Fuji:« Par exemple on touchera leur torse»

Inui:«Pas mal, tu as des très bonnes idées Fuji»

Fuji:«Merci. Donc vous êtes d'accords?»

Comme personne n'avait rien à faire, ils acceptèrent.

Le premier fut Fuji:

1er torse: Kaidoh

Fuji:«Alors…super musclé…une peau roque…Kaidoh?»

Kaidoh:«Fshuu»

2e torse:«Donc…pas très développé…une peau douce…Eiji?»

Kikumaru:«Hoi hoi»

3e torse: Yuuta

Fuji:«Je vois vraiment pas qui sait…»

Il tâtonnait de fond en comble, touchant sa nuque, se baladant sur ces pectoraux, titillant sa peau; se qui fit à plusieurs reprises sursauté Yuuta. Fuji affichait un grand sourire.

Yuuta:«Aniki, tu sais très bien c'est qui»

Fuji:«Je sais mais je voulais pas te laisser partir, sa fait longtemps que je t'avais pas eu pour moi. Mizuki peut bien laisser deux minutes»

Yuuta:«Rêve»

4e torse: Yanagisawa

Fuji:«Y a rien, tu prend même pas soin de ta peau et un peu de muscu de ferait beaucoup de bien»

Yanagisawa:«T'es méchant, dane»

5e torse: Tezuka

Fuji:«hihihihi, je le reconnaîtrai entre mille surtout qu'hier j'ai laissé un énorme suçon dans ton cou»

Tezukavenait de soupirer. Le suivant étant Mizuki.

1er torse: Oishi

Mizuki:«nfu…quelqu'un a laissé des marques de griffe sur ton torse donc mit par un chat donc ce ne peut être que Oishi»

Oishi:«C'est vrai qu'hier t'aurais pu faire un peu plus attention, Eiji!»

2e torse: Echizen

Mizuki:«nfu…un petit gamin, chétif…Echizen»

Echizen:«Mada mada dane»

3e torse:Inui

Mizuki:«Pas mal…un peu grand à mon goût…par contre on dirait que tu as des morsures donc tu es Inui et tu a été mordu par Kaidoh. Je vous jure à Seigaku, il n'y a que des animaux.»

4e torse: Akazawa

Mizuki:«Enfin des personnes de mon équipes, nfu…voyons voir assez grand…de plus je sens un regard qui est énervé de la façon d'où je touche cette personne donc tu ne peut être que Akazawa et ce regard c'est celui de Kaneda. Franchement tu es trop jaloux!»

5e torse: Atsushi

Mizuki:«C'est encore une personne de mon équipe car c'est moi qui lave le linge à l'école donc je connais l'odeur des vêtements mais savoir qui c'est. S'ayez tu as une cicatrice sur le ventre et il n'y a qu'une seule personne ayant été opéré de l'impadicite dans l'équipe donc c'est Atsushi.»

Atsushi:«Tu sais meme les cicatrices qu'on a et les maladies qu'on eu?»

Mizuki:«Normale je suis votre manager, nfu…»

Fuji:«Tu as réussi»

Mizuki:«Attendez, Yuuta y été pas»

Yuuta:«Tu as vraiment besoin de se jeu stupide pour pouvoir me toucher?»

Mizuki:«nfu…c'est vrai t'as raison»


	14. Chapter 14

Ryuzaki-sensei avait appelé Tezuka (encore une fois) pour lui dire qu'elle avait un imprévu donc elle ne reviendrait que le dernier jour pour aller les chercher. De plus elle rajouta de faire attention puisque maintenant il n'y avait aucun adulte avec eux. Après cette appelle Tezuka expliqua la situation à au reste de l'équipe.

Inui:«C'est comme même super bizarre qu'elle nous laisse tous seul»

Fuji:«Comme ça on sera plus tranquilles»

Inui:«Tiens à propos, j'ai un jeux qu'on pourra faire après le repas»

Kikumaru:«Pour une fois que c'est pas Fuji qui propose»

Fuji:«Ne vous inquiétez pas Inui peut êtres extrêmement pervers, n'est pas Kaidoh?»

Kaidoh ne pu répondre à cette question. Donc après que tout le monde ait mangé, Inui expliqua le jeu:

Inui:«Deux candidats qui se connaissent suffisamment se mettent dos à dos. On donne à chacun deux feuilles de papiers écrit sur la premières« moi »et sur la deuxième «l'autre». Puis le meneur du jeu pose un certains nombres de questions concernants les deux personnes. Si celles-ci se connaissent bien, elles devraient répondre la même chose. On compte des points à chaque réponse identique des joueurs. On fait passer plusieurs paires de joueurs, puis on compare les points.»

Fuji:«Ca peut etre marrant. Inui tu sera le meneur puis on échangera au fur et à mesure.»

Inui:«Par exemple»

Premier couple: Tezuka et Fuji

Inui:«Le plus jaloux?»

Tezuka: l'autreFuji: moi1point

Inui:«le plus dingue?»

Tezuka:l'autreFuji: moi2points

Inui:«le plus intelligent?»

Tezuka: moiFuji: moi2points

Inui:«le plus gamin?»

Tezuka: l'autreFuji: l'autre2points

Inui:«La dernière, le plus doué au lit?»

Tezuka:moiFuji:moi2points

Deuxième couple: Oishi et Kikumaru

Inui:«Le plus jaloux?»

Oishi: l'autreKikumaru: moi1point

Inui:«le plus dingue?»

Oishi:l'autreKikumaru: moi2points

Inui:«le plus intelligent?»

Oishi: moiKikumaru: l'autre3points

Inui:«le plus gamin?»

Oishi: l'autreKikumaru: moi4points

Inui:«La dernière, le plus doué au lit?»

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne levèrent de panneau.5points

Plusieurs couples suivirent comme Momo et Echizen qui récoltèrent zéro point. Inui et Kaidoh eurent 3 points. Akazawa et Kaneda récoltèrent 4 points. Yanagisawa et Atsushi eurent 1 points (normale ayant un canard pour partenaire xD). Et enfin le dernier couple: Yuuta et Mizuki, Fuji fut le meneur du jeu.

Fuji:«Le plus jaloux?»

Yuuta: moiMizuki: moi0point

Fuji:«le plus dingue?»

Yuuta:l'autreMizuki: moi1point

Fuji:«le plus intelligent?»

Yuuta: l'autreMizuki: moi2points

Fuji:«le plus gamin?»

Yuuta: l'autreMizuki: l'autre2points

Fuji:«La dernière, le plus doué au lit?»

Yuuta:moiMizuki:moi2points

Inui:«Donc le couple qui a gagné est Oishi et Kikumaru!»

Yanagisawa:«Pas étonnant venant de la Golden Pair, dane»

Inui:«Vous avez le droit de goûter à mon nouveau Inui Juice»

Oishi et Kikumaru:«YADA!»

Inui:«Mais j'ai fait des petits arrangements, il est encore plus meilleur que celui de la dernière fois»

Oishi:«La dernière fois que j'ai bu ton truc j'ai étais malade pendant 3 jours»

Kikumaru:«Et moi c'étais quand……»

Inui:«A ça! Je t'ai deja dit que j'étais désolé j'avais ajouté un aphrodisiaque. Mais avoue que tu as passé un bon moment?»

Kikumaru:«NON, pas du tout»

Fuji:«Oh, le menteur le lendemain tu étais tout joyeux par contre Oishi lui était crevé on voyait des supers grandes cernes»

La Golden Pair était devenu tout rouge par rapport aux remarques qu'avait fait leur camarade.


	15. Chapter 15

CRAC

CRAC !

Kikumaru venait de tomber d'un arbre. Son genou saignait et de lourdes larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Kikumaru : « OISHII !! »

Oishi : « Je t'avais dit de ne pas monter ! »

Kikumaru : « Ouii, mais… »

Oishi : « Il n'y a pas de mais ! A chaque tu ne m'écoutes pas et voila se qui arrive ! »

Kikumaru : « Oui mais si tu m'interdisais pas tout ! Avec toi je ne peux rien faire ! »

Et sur ces mots Kikumaru partit rejoindre Fuji quand :

Tezuka : « Arrête ! »

Fuji : « Pourquoi j'arrêterais alors que tu adores ça ! »

Tezuka : « Tu sait très bien que je déteste ça »

Kikumaru : « Quesqui se passe ? »

Fuji : « Tezuka ose nier qu'il n'aime pas que je lui mette une main au fesse »

Tezuka : « J'aime pas c'est tout, lâche moi maintenant ! »

Tezuka alla rejoindre Oishi prés de la rivière. Puis :

Momo : « Tu pourrais etre un peu plus gentil ! »

Echizen : « Et pourquoi je serais gentil ? Vu se que tu m'as fait hier ! Tu n'y es pas allé de main morte ! »

Momo : « Oai, c'est bon et les griffures dans mon dos t'en fait quoi ? »

Echizen : « C'est bon je me casse »

Echizen se dirigea vers Fuji ainsi que Kikumaru.

Ensuite :

Yuuta : « Mizuki tu ne me feras pas porté du mauve ! »

Mizuki : « Mais, tu n'as pas du tout de goût, en plus le mauve est une belle couleur ! »

Yuuta : « Je n'aime pas le mauve c'est tout ! Et puis je m'habille comme je veux, je suis plus un gamin »

Mizuki : « J'y crois pas ! Yuuta reviens immédiatement ici ! »

Après :

Akazawa : « Kaneda arrête de me coller, c'est bon laisse moi respirer ! »

Kaneda : « Mais…mais… »

Puis :

Inui : « Tu pourrais pas un peu arrêter de faire la geule tout le temps, sa devient un peu chiant ! »

Kaidoh : « Alors arrête de vouloir me faire boire ce truc immonde ! »

Inui : « Ce n'est pas un truc immonde ! »

Kaidoh : « Alors quesque c'est ? »

Inui : « Top Secret »

Kaidoh : « C'est ça ! Dégage ! »

Enfin :

Yanagisawa : « Arrête de réfléchir, dane »

Atsushi : « C'est vrai que toi tu ne sais même pas réfléchir ! Normale t'as oublié ton cerveau dans le ventre de ta mère et arrête avec tes « dane » !

Yanagisawa : « C'est ça que je déteste chez toi, dane ! Tu n'arrêtes pas de me traiter, dane ! Tout le temps, dane »

Donc au final, deux clans s'étaient formés : les uke d'un coté et de l'autre les seme »

Uke :

Kikumaru : « Nan mais je vous jure ! Ils nous interdisent tout »

Fuji : « En plus ils mentent ! »

Inui : « Ils font des trucs qu'on n'aime pas ! »

Echizen : « Ils nous demandent des trucs impossibles ! »

Mizuki : « Ils osent nous contredire ! »

Kaneda : « On fait trop d'effort pour eux ! »

Atsushi : « En faite, ils nous tapent sur les nerf ! »

Tout ensemble : « Voila ! »

Kikumaru : « En plus, c'est nous qui souffrons le plus quand on le fait »

Kaidoh : « On souffre parfois pendant au moins 2 jours ! »

Fuji : « Je voudrais voir l'effet que sa leur fait si on leur mettais « ça » ! »

Mizuki : « En plus ils se la ramène après »

Seme :

Oishi : « Ils nous écoutent jamais et après ils viennent se plaindre ! »

Tezuka : « Ils sont super vicieux ! »

Inui : « Ils nous font la geule pour un rien ! »

Momo : « On dirait qu'on ai que des objets pour eux »

Yuuta : « Ils nous poussent à bout ! »

Yanagisawa : « Ils nous font chier ! »

Akazawa : « Ils nous collent ! »

Momo : « En plus ils geulent quand on le fait ! »

Oishi : « Ils nous percent les tympans ! »


	16. Chapter 16

Désolé pour la petite absence

**Désolé pour la petite absence !!**

**Et oui comme tout le monde le sait : les cours c'est énervant !!**

Une bonne heure était passée et les deux clans étaient toujours là. Allant de discutions en discutions.

Clan Uke :

Eiji : « Franchement sans nous ils seraient rien ! »

Kaneda : « Oai ! En plus quand ils rentrent de l'entraînement, ils nous sautent dessus ! »

Echizen : « Alors qu'on est claqué ! »

Atsushi : « On dirait que nous sommes que des objets pour eux ! »

Kaidoh : « Ce qui m'énerve le plus c'est qu'ils sont super pervers !! »

Fuji : Tousse « Ou pas du tout »

Mizuki : « Nfu…toi c'est normale, tu sautes même ton frère »

Fuji : « Et la tache violette, on t'as pas demandé un commentaire »

Mizuki : « J'ai juste dit mon avis ! »

Fuji : « Si y'aurais pas Tezuka et Yuuta pour me retenir je t'aurais deja fait voir les étoiles »

Mizuki : « Mais bien sur t'a vu un éléphant rose ! »

Fuji : « Non j'en ai deja un mauve devant moi »

Mizuki : « Tu me cherche là ! »

Fuji : « Euh……….nan. Je me retiens car Tezuka ne sera pas là pour m'arrêter ! »

Mizuki : « Si y'avait pas Yuuta tu serait deja sur Saturne »

Fuji : « On peut leur dire merci pour une fois »

Kikumaru: « AIE !! »

Kaidoh : « Kikumaru-sempai ! »

Kikumaru : « Je me suis encore fait mal ! »

Echizen : « Quelle idée de sauter partout »

Kikumaru : « Mais je savais pas que j'allais me faire mal faut me prévenir ! »

Kaidoh : «Pfou… Quelqu'un aurait des pansements ? »

Echizen : « C'est toujours Momo qui les as »

Kikumaru : « Moi c'est Oishi qui me soigne à chaque fois »

Kaidoh : « Et pour moi c'est Inui »

Kaneda : « C'est vrai cas chaque fois ils nous soignent qu'en on se fait mal »

Kikumaru : « Ils prennent soin de nous »

Kaidoh : « Dés qu'on tombe malade, ils restent prés de nous »

Atsushi : « Ils ne sont pas si méchant que ça en fin de compte »

Ils avaient tous une petit sourire qui venait d'apparaître sur leur visage et un air songeur.

Clan Seme :

Oishi : « Faut toujours avoir un œil sur eux »

Inui : « Toujours à se faire mal, et dés qu'on les soigne c'est repartit pour un tour »

Akazawa : « Et il font tout une histoire ! »

Oishi : « Ils sont vraiment pompant »

Inui : « Je pourrais prendre des données correctes si je ne devais pas m'arrêtais à chaque fois ! »

Momo : « Heureusement que Kaidoh est là, parce que sinon tu aurais trop de données ! »

Oishi : « C'est vrai qu'ils nous distrait »

Akazawa : « Mais sans eux l'entraînement serait un peu chiant »

Yanagisawa : « Oui mais parfois ils font des remarques super méchantes ! »

Momo : « Echizen m'énerve de sortir à chaque fois des remarques blessantes »

Akazawa : « Je dis plutôt que c'est de l'amour vache »

Yanagisawa : « C'est vrai qu'avec les gens qu'il ne connaît pas Atsushi est super froids mais avec moi il se lâche »

Momo : « Comme quand on est sur le vélo après l'entraînement »

L'atmosphère n'était plus aussi agitée que tout à l'heure, elle était plus calme.

Puis ils sentirent une présence sur leurs épaules, ils se retournèrent et virent leur compagnon.

Fuji : « On est vraiment trop bête »

Tezuka : « Mm.. »

Kikumaru : « OIISHI !! Je me suis encore fait mal ! »

Oishi : « Allez viens on va désinfecter ça »

Mizuki : « Gomen… Yuuta »

Yuuta : « Sa fait rien, allez viens t'asseoir »

Ils étaient tous là, allonger tous par couple au soleil. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, juste l'eau de la rivière et des petits « je t'aime » qu'on entendait de temps en temps. Personne n'aurait voulu stopper cet instant. Ils se sentaient à l'aise dans les bras de leur amant. Quand une voiture se fit entendre, tout le monde se leva et regarda avec de grands yeux les nouveaux arrivant.

? : « J'espère qu'on pourra enfin etre tranquille. En plus il parait qu'à cette époque de l'année il n'y a personne »

Ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. C'était bien Shishido et Ootari de Hyotei qui venaient de débarquer. Ils se tenaient amoureusement la main mais dés qu'ils virent les joueurs de Seigaku et de Fudomine, ils lâchèrent prises.

Shishido : « Quesque vous foutez ici !! »

Yanagisawa : « Qui l'aurait cru, dane. Que même ceux de Hyotei étaient gay, dane »

Ootori : « Moi qui voulait être seul avec Shishido-san »

Kikumaru : « Hoi ! Dites sa fait combien de temps que vous sortez ensemble ? »

A cette remarque, ces deux là rougir fortement.

Ootori : « Ma… mais …euh… »

Shishido : « Eh le neko (chat ) je te demandes pas depuis combien de temps tu couches avec Oishi! »

Kikumaru : « Euh sa va bientôt faire 5 mois ! »

Oishi : « Eiji ! »

Shishido : « Ce n'était pas une question ! »

Fuji : « Je savais pas que sa faisait aussi longtemps c'est même plus vieux que Tezuka et moi »

Momo : « Il faut dire que c'est la Golden Pair !! Hé hé ! »

Inui : « Sa ne veut rien dire, puisque si je me souviens Momo et Kaidoh font une assez bonne paire pourtant ils sont pas ensemble »

Kaidoh : « Heureusement »

Echizen : « Je me demande qui est le plus vieux couple ici »

Kikumaru : « Oishi et moi depuis notre deuxième année ! Si quelqu'un à plus vieux »

Inui : « Pas pour nous ! »

Momo : « Non plus »

Puis les autres firent un signe négatif avec la tête. Et se fut encore une victoire pour la Golden Pair !


	17. Chapter 17

Après se petit contre temps, les deux membres de Hyotei s'installèrent

Après se petit contre temps, les deux membres de Hyotei s'installèrent. D'un coté du camp, une petite discussion eu lieu sur les deux nouveaux arrivant :

Fuji : « Eiji, à ton avis qui est le seme et qui est le uke ? »

Kikumaru : « Oula…bas en faite je dirais que c'est Ootori le seme vu le physique qu'il a »

Fuji : « Oui mais d'un autre coté Shishido a un de ces caractères »

Kikumaru : « Attends je vais demander à Oishi, tu n'as qu'à aller demander à Tezuka pendant se temps »

Oishi : « Oui pour moi je crois que c'est Ootori le seme mais sa fait comme même bizarre de pensé que Shishido est un uke »

Tezuka : « J'en sais rien »

Puis vient le tour de Inui avec Kaidoh. Ils étaient tous intrigués par cette question.

Inui : « D'après les chiffres, c'est toujours le caractère qui gagne peu importe le physique »

Kikumaru : « Donc Shishido serait le seme »

Kaidoh : « Sa veut rien dire, parce que je te signale que j'ai un plus fort caractère que toi et pourtant je suis le uke »

Oishi : « De toute façon Inui tu ne sais que prendre des notes que sur le tennis »

Inui : «0o0 »

Inui partait en petite poussière. Puis n'ayant toujours pas de réponse concrète, ils décidèrent d'aller voir Momo et Echizen.

Momo : « Moi je dirais que c'est le physique qui l'emporte, ne Echizen »

Echizen : « Quesque j'en ai à foutre mais pour moi je dirais la même chose »

Kikumaru : « Donc la Ootori serait seme »

Oishi : « Oui c'est vrai, que le plus petit va plaquer le plus grand sa fait bizarre »

Momo : « Se serait pas plus facile de demander ? »

Oishi : « Je crois que sa se fait pas trop »

Kikumaru : « Tiens j'y avais pas pensé »

Il fut vite rattrapé par son partenaire de double.

Echizen : « Allez demander aux titulaires de St Rudolph »

Oishi : « Bonne idée »

Ils firent quelques pas, puis posèrent la question à voix basse.

Atsushi : « Je dirais que Ootori est le seme »

Yuuta : « J'aurais dit le contraire, je vois mieux Shishido en seme car on dirait que Ootori sort d'un couvent avec sa tête d'ange »

Mizuki : « C'est vrai que je le vois pas trop être au dessus »

Kaneda : « Je vois trop bien Ootori au dessus »

On vit apparaître des étoiles dans les yeux du jeune titulaire, qui fut rapidement frappé par le capitaine de St Rudolph pour le faire revenir de ces rêves.

Akazawa : « Je vais aller leur demander »

Oishi : « Ano… c'est un peu choquant de leur demander »

Akazawa : « Quand je me pose des questions je vais directement au but »

Après la tentative raté de Oishi, Akazawa se planta devant le couple comme un piquet et leur demander :

Akazawa : « C'est qui le seme ? »

La franchise d'Akazawa faisait super peur. Oishi a faillit avoir une crise cardiaque, et les autres étaient restés la bouche grande ouverte.

Akazawa : « Bas quoi ? »

Ootori : « Ano, eto…de quoi tu parles ? Seme de quoi ? »

Akazawa : « Bas quand vous couchez ensemble ! »

Shishido : « On peut pas coucher ensemble on est deux mecs »

Akazawa était par terre entrain d'exploser de rire, et les autres étaient restés scotchés.

Ootori : « Pourquoi vous vous moquez ? Il n'y a rien de marrant »

Akazawa : « Nan t'es pas sérieux, là ?! »

Shishido : « Bas comment veux tu qu'on fasse ? Espèce de Baka ! »

Oishi : « Attends deux secondes ! Réunion d'urgence ! »

Kikumaru : « Faut leur dire comment faire, c'est trop triste pour eux ! »

Momo : « Oui mais qui si lance ? »

Après au moins cinq minute, ils retournèrent voir les deux ignorants.

Fuji : « Donc on m'a chargé avec Inui de vous expliquez le comment »

On vit au fur et à mesure de l'explication, le visage d'Ootori perdre toutes ces couleurs. Shishido avait des grands yeux qui allèrent bientôt sortir des leurs orbites.

Inui : « Voila vous savez pratiquement tout »

A la fin de la phrase, Ootori tomba dans les pommes.

Fuji : « Je vous jure à ces jeunes il faut tout leur apprendre ! »

Ootori se réveilla enfin puis se tourna vers Fuji.

Ootori : « Mais sa doit faire super mal que sa soit pou l'un ou pour l'autre !! »

Fuji : « Oui au début mais après t'inquiète pas »

Ootori : « Ne me dite pas que la moitié d'entre vous, l'avait deja fait ? »

Hochement collectif. Retombage dans les pommes du petit ange de Hyotei.

Shishido réveilla tendrement son partenaire qui émergea difficilement.

Shishido : « Tu sais si tu veux pas le faire je peux comprendre »

Ootori : « Mais si toi tu veux le faire ! »

Shishido : « Le principale ce n'est pas de le faire mais de s'aimer »

Kikumaru : « Je rêve ? Ou c'est bien le Shishido de Hyotei qui dit ça ! »

Oishi : « On va dire que l'amour la changer »

Kikumaru : « Trop Kawaii !! »

Fuji : « Tiens sa ne répond pas à notre question »

Inui : « A oui, mais je pense qu'on va attendre encore un peu pour savoir la réponse »

Kaidoh : « Pour une fois tu as raison»

Inui : « J'ai toujours raison, c'est pour sa qu'on m'appelle « DATA MAN » »

Kikumaru : « Sa sonne comme « superman » »

Momo : « Attention, Inui-sempai se prend pour un super héros »

Echizen : « Ce n'est plus de ton age, Inui-sempai »

Inui : « Si une personne rajoute un commentaire de plus je lui fait boire moi nouveau Inui juice ! »

Fuji : « Ah ! Je l'attendais celui là ! Tu as mis quoi de neuf ? »

Inui : « Kimitsu ! (Secret)

Oishi : « C'est normale cette couleur noir ? »

Inui : « Un petit effet secondaire »

Tous sauf Fuji : « Gloup »

Fuji : « ça a l'air bon ! »


	18. Chapter 18

Me revoilà pour un mauvais tour

**Me revoilà pour un mauvais tour ! « Rire démoniaque ». J'essayerai de ne pas blesser une nouvelle fois les perso' à part Yuuta qui ne compte pas ! XD**

Quand enfin la dernière soirée était enfin arrivée pour l'équipe de Seigaku avant leur départ, ils décidèrent de mettre en place une soirée spéciale avec le reste des autres équipes. Bien sur l'idée venait encore de Fuji.

Fuji : -Donc un action ou vérité !

Kikumaru : -Venant de toi, je le sens pas.

Inui : -Ah, des nouvelles données.

Momo : -En faite je suis sur que Fuji-sempai et Inui-sempai forment un double en cachette, vu le nombre de donnée qu'à pu prendre Inui-sempai grâce à Fuji-sempai.

Oishi : -C'est vrai qu'en y pensant, ceci parait un coup monté.

Fuji : -Mais non, mais non : c'est juste que nous avons les mêmes points commun.

Les deux sempai étaient l'un à côté de l'autre et affichaient le même sourire qui sous entendait la même chose.

Echizen : -Synchronisation.

…

Juste après le repas, ils s'installèrent autour du feu et commencèrent le jeu qu'ils savaient dangereux puisque les deux plus gros pervers y participaient.

Fuji : -Donc bien sur, je commence. Alors pour Ootori-kun, action ou vérité ?

Ootori : -Euh…vérité.

Fuji : - Qui a fait le premier pas ?

Sur ces joues venaient d'apparaître une rougeur qui s'étendait jusqu'aux oreilles.

Ootori : -Lui…

Tout content de cette réponse, il regarda Shishido avec un air satisfait.

Ootori : -Donc c'est à moi…euh…Kikumaru-san, action ou vérité ?

Kikumaru : -Action !

A cette affirmation de son compagnon, Oishi tourna la tête et espéra qu'il ne lui arrive pas quelque chose, qu'il pourrait regretter. L'ange de Hyotei essayait de chercher une idée mais après au moins trois bonnes minutes, le Tensai se leva, s'accroupi vers lui et marmonna quelques mots à celui-ci.

Oishi : -Tu n'as pas le droit de l'aider !!

Fuji : -Je ne vois pas pourquoi, il faut bien que les aînés aident les plus jeune, n'est-ce pas ?

Ootori : -Ano…Fuji-sempai, je ne peux pas demander …ça !

Fuji : -Mais si tu peux, allez après ton sempai va être fière de toi.

Ootori : -Kikumaru-san vous devez embrassez la personne que vous désirez…

Fuji : -Un vrai baiser, donc avec la langue !

Kikumaru : -Nya.

L'acrobate tourna la tête de droite à gauche et s'arrêta sur Oishi avec un sourire mesquin au coin des lèvres.

Oishi : -N'y pense même pas.

Alors que son compagnon s'approchait à pas de chaton (1). Tout le monde les fixait, Oishi était déjà devenu tout rouge, alors qu'il laissait son partenaire s'approchait de plus en plus. Quand se _petit_ baiser enfin un peu prolonger par quelques envies présentes de l'un des partenaire, le jeu continua.

Kikumaru : -Alors, c'est au tour de Kaidoh-kun, action ou vérité ?

Kaidoh : -Fshuu…vérité.

Kikumaru : -Un truc que j'ai toujours voulu s'avoir, quand tu le fait avec Inui il enlève ses lunettes ?

Kaidoh : -Ffffsshhhuuu….

Momo : -Alors mamushi, on est intimidé ?

Kaidoh : -Urusei…

Alors qu'une nouvelle dispute commençait, elle fut rapidement stoppée par Mizuki.

Mizuki : -Il n'y a pas que Kikumaru-san qui veut savoir, je suis aussi intéressé. Alors Kaidoh-kun ?

Kaidoh : -Oui, il l'ai enlève…

Kikumaru : -Et il est comment, il parait qu'il est trop mignon, c'est vrai ?

Kaidoh : - Je réponds qu'à une question, Kikumaru-sempai.

Kikumaru : -Hai, hai

Kaidoh : -Euh….Fuji-sempai action ou vérité ?

Fuji : -Action bien sur.

Kaidoh : - J'ai pas trop d'idée, quelqu'un peu m'aidé ?

Inui s'avance doucement vers son kohai préféré, et lui dit quelques mots à l'oreille.

Kaidoh : -Euh, d'après Inui-san je devrais dire que tu ne dois rien dire ni faire pendant que Yuuta-kun et Mizuki-san s'embrasse.

Fuji : -Tu te fous de moi, j'espère ?

La vipère venait de faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie, énerver le Tensai de Seigaku signifie un arrêt de mort, le pire c'était que tout était de la faute de Inui.

Fuji : -Je sens que tu vas le regretter Inui-kun.

Alors que Yuuta et Mizuki se rapprochait petit par petit, le data man de St Rudolph décidait par lui-même d'aller plus vite. Il se positionna sur les genoux de Yuuta puis scella les lèvres de Yuuta avec les siennes. Et quand Fuji eu de la fumée qui sortait de ses oreilles, il approfondit le baiser. Fuji devenait de plus en plus rouge de colère vu le lent et passionné baiser qu'échangeait les deux amant.

Tezuka : -Je pense que sa va suffire.

Inui : -Euh…pas encore, je voudrais voir la réaction de Fuji face à se genre de situation.

Mais malheureusement pour Inui, Yuuta réussit enfin à se dégager de l'emprise de son partenaire. Fuji eu un sourire qui s'étendait au moins jusqu'au yeux, ceci cachait bien évidemment sa grosse colère, cependant son regard n'était pas sur Mizuki mais sur son frère. Celui-ci se sentant pris au dépourvu, essaya de calmer le jeu.

Yuuta : -Aniki, se n'est pas de ma faute, c'est de la sienne !

Il pointait du doigts son conjoint qui affichait un sourire assez satisfait.

Fuji : -T'inquiètes pas, mais ne pense pas sérieusement rentrer à la maison sans avoir un bon alibi.

Yuuta : -Quelqu'un pourrait m'héberger pendant les vacances ?

Bien sur, toute son équipe s'en foutait complètement et continuèrent le jeu sans prêter attention à la demande de Yuuta.

**(1) C'est sur que sa va mieux qu'à pas de loup xD.**


End file.
